Psycho Mrs Low
by ongyingxin
Summary: What happens when you cross a maniacal teacher with a class full of rule breakers? Read to find out. This is rated Fiction M for a reason!
1. How It All Started

This story can be understood even if you do not recognise some of these characters. This is a story created by students of 6M and 6N in a certain primary school (including me, of course), due to excessive evilness portrayed by our teachers. Every bit of this is fictional, and any resemblance to anyone, living or alive, is purely coincidental. This story contains coarse language and suggestive adult features. Any questions about the story can be clarified if you PM me. **(This is in British spelling, all you people out there, please do not complain about spelling errors, I run checks) **

One Wednesday afternoon, it was 6M and 6N's early recess. Delaney the Humper was in the courtyard digging a hole with his powers of Humpness. "Ha ha ha! Now everyone in 6M and 6N will fall into this hole and be humped!" Delaney cackled.

"Ring~" recess was over. Delaney, being Delaney, disregarded it and continued digging. "Resistance is futile, my friends!"

Just then, Delaney felt a tap on his back. Turning around, he saw-Mrs Low!

"Delaney, you have dug a hole 1000 km deep, which, according to School Rules Book 82, Appendix Y, paragraph 4, is breaking the rule that clearly states that no hole is allowed to be more than 999.9999... km deep! You have also been caught skipping recess, which is also against the rules! This means that you have violated a third rule- never break more than 1 rule at any one time!" Mrslow growled.

"The first one wasn't even against the rules," Delaney whined.

Mrs Low bellowed with such force that Delaney flew into the hole. "DIE!"


	2. The Second Victim

Meanwhile, up on the fifth floor, Ying Xin was holding a bunch of papers and laughing madly. She called out to the guys as they went by. "Guess what? I'm reading-" She paused for dramatic effect. "PORN."

5L (another class) just happened to hear that last word. "Mrs. Ng (our ex-science teacher), what's porn?" they asked curiously. "Erm.." Mrs. Ng was speechless for the first time ever.

Back outside, Mrs Low had magically tessered in front of the guys and Ying Xin. "Ying Xin! According to School Rules Book 24, appendix U, paragraph 8, reading porn on school premises is strictly against the rules! For this, you will go and die in Delaney's Pit of Horror!"

"Mrs Low, how did you even appear like that?" Ying Xin started to ask, but Mrs Low flung her into Delaney's pit without answering.

Ying Xin landed right in the middle of a game of poker, with Delaney versus his broken limbs.

"Why, hello, Delaney," Ying Xin said formally for no particular reason. "This is an excellent hole. Nicely dug."

"Why yes," Delaney responded with equal formality (still for no apparent reason), "It is a very holey hole."

"Shut up. That sounds wrong," Ying Xin retorted, finally sick and tired of all the formality in the air.


	3. Thrown Into Hell

Back on the fifth floor, Mrs Low had a chainsaw in her hands and a maniacal glint in her eyes. Not a good sign for mankind.

Alex prodded Max, "Hey, isn't that Chainey?"

Max took off his glasses so he could cry freely. "No! Chainey! Why did you leave home?!"

"Oh my gosh, Max. Did you know that you are more annoying when you are crying then when you are killing everyone?" Ming Sim nagged. Ming Sim had recently gotten a sexual transplant and therefore was considered a boy.

"Are you done talking?" Mrs Low demanded. "Out! Out, all of you! You're not supposed to be in class during recess!"

"Mrs Low, we are already out," Bai pointed out, standing on the curb a mere centimeter from the classroom door. Ming Sim just managed to escape to 6M before Mrs Low started raging.

"Then go join the rule breakers in the Pit of Horror!" Mrs Low screamed, before using Chainey to hit them and send them toppling over the balcony.


	4. The Reunion: In A Pit?

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt;"Everyone landed on the ground safely, so no one had any idea how Delaney broke his limbs./span/p 


	5. Pregnancy Woes

p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align:  
justify;"Back ispan style="font-size:  
11.5pt;"n 6N, the girls were crowding around Shi Han. Since Ming Sim decided to get a sexual transplant, she had dragged Shi Han along with her on the pretext that he was gay. Therefore he/she was a female now./span/p 


	6. Stuck Again

The girls had been petrified by Mrs Low's evil troll powers. Mrs Low took out her handy portable torture rack. "You have been eating in class, haven't you? Die!"

"Mrs Low, you look and sound really funny when you're angry," said Alexa, being an idiot as usual.

So, this was how all of 6M and 6N got stuck in the Pit of Horror. Everyone except Yizhen for some mysterious reason.

Most of 6I just jeered at them from the fifth floor. "GIFTED? We don't think so! Even us High Achievers are better than you Gifted Students!"

Not that 6M and 6N actually noticed. The guys were too busy not taking care of the baby and so were the girls.


	7. The Pit of Horrors

Cylvin's band, 'Cylvin's Loyal Followers', were writing a song about the whole situation.

"Hmmm," mumbled Pi Rey, putting his serious face on. "Maybe we should make it sound like 'Let it Go'."

"Yu Xin can't hold it back anymore," Bukoh pointed out as Yu Xin ran into the corner, smashing his head repeatedly against the stone and dirt wall, in an attempt to block out the din.

The girls were busy complaining, whining and fighting.

"This dirt is ruining my make up!" Annabelle cried.

"Nobody cares," Ying Xin just had to point that out. Xin Le wholeheartedly agreed.

That was how everyone had to pull apart the bitch fighters. "Calm down!" a pissed Aldrick screamed at nobody in particular, "Can't you see I'm trying to win a Clan War against the lamest clan ever? I am getting trashed!"

"我是你妈妈! (I am your mother!)" Hwee Ru announced to a dazed Choong Ren.

"Ahhh. Help," he replied tiredly. Every one was absolutely irritated with Hwee Ru's childishness.

Meanwhile, some geniuses were planning how to escape. They plotted a route with sticks and stones.

"This is stupid!" Qing Hao announced, earning glares from the Math and Science geniuses who were attempting a breakthrough from their current plan, which was to scale the walls and risk falling to their deaths.


	8. 6I Has Joined Us

"You kids! Skipping class? Into the Pit of Horror!" Mrs Low raged at 6I, above Pit of Horror ground level.

"But...but..." even before the class could tell her it was their recess, Mrs Low threw them all in.

"Mrs Low is strong..." Matz Chan grumbled, one of his shoulders dislocated after struggling with Mrs Low. Some rather obnoxious people stood at one side of the uneven pit, gloating at Matz's misery.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" This laughter instantly turned to fear, and people backed off.

"So **that**'**s** how you broke your limbs," Gong told Delaney.

"No. My bones weren't broken by Mrs Low. Ashley broke them off," Delaney explained, seeming happy that Ashley had touched him in the least. "Yes I did," Ashley suddenly appeared from a corner of the pit. "Not if I can help it!" Alex grumbled, using his potato powers to sew them back together.

Delaney stroked them affectionately. "I will never wash them again!"


	9. The SOS Call

"Look, people. We need to get out of here!" Bai called for order. The hole was indeed very noisy. "We have devised a plan. This hole is very jagged. Like a rock wall. Some of us can scale it with this rope Max keeps by his side to strangle people with. Four small and light ones will go. Chaunce. Mei Xin. Pirey. Ian. After you reach the top, look for help. Alexa, you need to watch them so you follow too."

"What? Why do I have to look after them?" Alexa complained.

"Because you are tall and your randomness will come in handy!" Bai retorted.

Before long, the rope was tied around their waists. Slowly, they made their way up.

'Who do we approach?' was the question that swarmed their minds. But 'How do we sneak past Mrs Low?' was the more important one.

Once they reached the top, they saw Mrs Low sunbathing on a lounge chair she had somehow set up. She seemed like she was sleeping.

The rescue team snuck past her, rushing to the General Office, the safest place they could think of.

"Look. We need to split up. Mei Xin, Chaunce and I in one team. Pirey and Ian in the other," Alexa said, with twitching eyelids, sharp fangs, clawlike fingers and all.

"Serious Alexa is creepy," Mei Xin whispered into Chaunce's ear.

"Because I am Mrs Low! Surprise Darlings!" 'Alexa' announced as she ripped the idiot costume off her.

"Where's Alexa!" raged Mei Xin. "And who-who was that lookalike!"

"At the track's drain. As for fake me, that is for me to know and for you to find out," Mrs Low cackled, laughing maliciously for a few minutes. Wasting no time while Mrs Low was distracted, the boys crept away, followed by Chaunce who was dragging Mei Xin along. "Where did you rule breakers go?" Mrslow raged.


End file.
